I made a Deadly Deal
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: "It was the craving for power that drove me to Him. What He asked of me was unusual, but I agreed. We sealed our deal in blue fire, but little did I know it was to destroy me." Dipper Pines has found a testimony of a strange man, begins to read it and uncovers a mysterious story about one of the most secretive enemies he's made. T for Grima!Robin, language, murder and FE:A themes.


**Hi everyone! Now, I know that there either zero or very few crossovers of Gravity Falls and Fire Emblem, so I'm pretty sure this fic won't get a lot of reviews or views in general. I'm perfectly fine with it too! ****I've been having a Gravity Falls crazy day today. Mainly focusing on Bill Cipher however. So I just _had _ to write this!****  
><strong>

**Now, I'm pretty sure I have to mention this somewhere, but if you have not seen or know the plot of Gravity Falls, then this fic will be pretty confusing. For the Fire Emblem: Awakening part of it, I will explain (since the story is mainly from Robin's perspective).**

**Oh yeah! And one last thing! There will be spoilers for both fandoms, particularly FE:A. If you want to experience these things for yourself, then please don't read! And serious GF fans, I apologize if you come across this and go: "What the heck?! That is really non-canon!"**

**Anyway... Let's begin!**

* * *

><p>"<em>My name is Robin. I'm twenty-five years old and five-foot-seven with dark hazel eyes and short white hair. When you picture me, what do you think I do for a living?<em>

_Did you first think I was a murderer? A monster? _

_If not then I'm sorry to tell you, but you were wrong. I am not a crazy man, nor will I ever be. I've always been sane, but some would think otherwise._

_And it's all because of Him._

_Not because of my father who locked me up a prison; not because of the servant girl that stalked me; not because of my own blood. It was all His doing._

_Of course, I had fault in it as well, but there was more of it that belonged to Him. Nothing would have ever prepared me for what that man did, but I can assure you, I have thought about meeting Him again to kill Him._

_When I first met Him, He was clever, unassuming. His nature intrigued me, for on some levels it close to my own._

_Let me tell you: I'm not mad. I never was. It was Him. He pushed me to my limits and I began to crave power. Don't get me wrong, I always have, but this was different. He fed off my desperation like a craven would. I was ever so wrong to think that way._

_Don't believe me? Pah. I can understand why. He was in a place that only I could see Him._

_He was in my mind. _

_I'm still unclear on how He found me in the first place. But the way He made it sound, He was omniscient. All knowing. All seeing, whatever you want to call it._

_I didn't believe Him._

_I should've. _

_Why?_

_Because He destroyed me. He forced me to go to extreme measures just to secure my own existence and I didn't even need to. I see that now._

_I was so blind and He lied to me._

_My reign of darkness was extinguished as quickly as ashes scatter because of Him._

_I will have my revenge. I don't know when or how, but it will involve a form of death, whether it by mine or His._

_I promise you, this is real. This is true. In fact, He's probably watching you right now. Look around you and you'll see how many places He watches from. Each one is His own little portal to your universe, and I assure you He's real._

_He is holds more power than you think. He knows even more than you think. I'm writing this all down as part of the last wish I was given before my execution. Years from now, someone very different from you will probably find this story and read it themselves. It may be found and used as reference._

_I don't care about that, not unless it gets one point across: _Never_ make a deal with that monster."_

* * *

><p>A boy, no older than fourteen with scruffy brown hair blinked a couple of times at reading this. He didn't know what to expect, but he wasn't expecting anything like this.<p>

He had found a testimony? It seemed impossible. Against his great-uncle's wishes, he had traveled back to the secret bunker he and his friends had found several months earlier. He had been sure the shape-shifter there had been encased in ice long enough to be dead, plus he had found strong evidence that the Author had several other things hidden there.

Last night, he had snuck out at midnight with nothing but a flashlight and his journal. He knew the risks, but finding more information was worth it. Unfortunately, there had been nothing else there to hint at an identity for the mysterious "Author" of the Journals (one, two, and three). But while sifting through the stack of papers he'd deemed worthy enough to take with him, he'd stumbled across this.

This was by far one of the darker things he'd seen when it came to the supernatural town of Gravity Falls. The only other things involved what Bill Cipher had told him and what Old Man McGucket's memories had only hinted at.

He sighed. Supposing this wasn't something fake (which it very well could be), he would have to read through it. After all, if the Author kept it in the bunker…

Too many thoughts to deal with right now. Too many things to think about.

He shoved to papers under his mattress. It was going to be a while before he would finish it, but it seemed interesting enough so far. The man named Robin must have done some terrible things to end up writing them out.

He looked over across the room to his left and saw his twin sister fast asleep. She wouldn't be happy with him if she found out about his excursion last night. It didn't seem like she even cared about uncovering any of the town's secrets anymore.

He shook his head and rolled over onto his stomach.

"_He was in a place that only I could see Him._

_He was in my mind."_

"_But the way He made it sound, He was omniscient. All knowing. All seeing, whatever you want to call it."_

"_In fact, He's probably watching you right now."_

"Never_ make a deal with that monster."_

Those were the things that stood out the most to him. He could remember it incredibly well.

Why?

Because he had made a deal with a monster that he could only see in his mind, appeared to be all knowing, and was everywhere at once.

Who was that monster?

The Triangle Guy. Bill Cipher.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! If anyone even reads this (it would be a miracle), then please let me know if I could improve on anything!<strong>

**Until then-  
><strong>

**Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**


End file.
